1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to three-dimensional images and, more particularly, to plastic three-dimensional relief representations applied to articles, such as binders, folders for restaurant wine lists, etc., and to a method for producing such articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,828 issued on Jun. 4, 1991 to Moor discloses a binder 10 provided with a cover 12 featuring a three-dimensional design produced by depressing plastic inner and outer overlay sheets 22 and 24 into openings 35 defined through a paperboard cover panel 20 of the cover 12. The overlay sheets 22 and 24 are heat sealed together at their peripheral edges and also in the openings 35 thereby defining thereat depressions 40 and sloping regions 50.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,462 issued on Aug. 23, 1988 to Rose, Jr. teaches a notebook 10 for storing computer disks 12 and documentation related thereto, which comprises an articulated four-piece cover 16 including in order a top cover 30, a connection spine 31, a back cover 32 and an overlay cover 33, all hingedly connected at 35, 36 and 37. A storage compartment 18 made of two mated sections 23 and 24 which are integral to the cover 16 is provided on the facing surfaces 46 and 47 of one and the other one of the back and overlay covers 32 and 33 so as to receive therein the computer diskettes 12 when the overlay cover 33 is folded over the back cover 32.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 212,148 issued on Aug. 27, 1968 to Dean shows a loose-leaf notebook cover including a front cover which seemingly defines a series of two-dimensional pockets.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 191,030 issued on Aug. 8, 1961 to Cole et al. discloses a notebook cover defining a shallow engraving-like pattern on the front surface thereof.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 312,278 issued on Nov. 20, 1990 to Moor includes a cover forming a loop with an narrow overlay panel of staggered outline at its free end being attachable to an inner free edge of a main front cover panel so as to form the closed loop. Shallow grooves are defined on outer surfaces of the cover.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 323,528 issued on Jan. 28, 1992 to Anderson teaches a loose-leaf binder cover which includes a plurality of pockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,011 issued on May 14, 1991 to York discloses a binder 10 comprising observation windows 30 and 32 each having a bubble-like structure and each being provided within an opening 46 defined in the support board 48 of the binder 10 by depressing transparent cover sheets 50 and 52 provided on each side of the board 48 into the opening 46 and heat-sealing these sheets 50 and 52 together along a narrow track 54 located close to the peripheral edge of the opening 46. An air pocket 56 is thus defined within the track 54.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,899 issued on Jul. 9, 1991 to Schieppati discloses a removable protective book cover including a jacket which is removably mountable to the binding of a book and having transparent overlay sheets attached thereto. The overlay sheets can be positioned over the pages of the book without impeding the viewing of the material printed on the pages of the book.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,051,907 issued on Aug. 25, 1936 to Schade discloses a back panel for loose-leaf books which includes a decorative strip 6.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 184,004 issued on Dec. 2, 1958 to Woodmere teaches a loose-leaf clasp binder having seemingly printed material on the front cover and connection member thereof.
Also, in the field of packaging, it is well known to use a clear plastic bubble in combination with a plane paperboard backing in a what is commonly referred to as a blister pack, wherein the plastic bubble includes a peripheral flange adapted to be glued to the paperboard backing with the product being enclosed therebetween in a sealed packaging which allows for visual inspection or perusal of the product.